jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Twili the Twilight/Życie za życie
Witam Was bardzo serdecznie! Tym co nacisnęli ten magiczny przycisk i kliknęli na mój nick, dziękuję za poświęcenie swojego cennego czasu. Do napisania tego opowiadania zainspirowała mnie Valka052, dziękuję Ci bardzo! Chociaż możesz nigdy tego nie przeczytać, jestem Ci wdzięczna. No, dość gadania. Zachęcam do czytania i komentowania, chciałabym zobaczyć krytykę. Wiem, że nie jestem człowiekiem bez skazy. Nexty postaram się dodawać regularnie. Możecie też zadawać pytania. Serdecznie zapraszam do lektury! Życie za życie Już od paru tygodni ciężkie chmury wisiały nad Berk, wszystkim zdawało się, że rozpęta się burza, ale ona wolała zostawić mieszkańców w niezdrowym i ciągłym niepokoju. Lecz pogoda tylko nadawała właściwą okolicznościom atmosferę. Wódz wikingów, Czkawka Haddock, poważnie zachorował. Nikt nie znał powodu tej choroby, więc wszyscy chodzili przygnębieni, bo nie wiedzieli jak to się skończy. Drzwi domu wodza praktycznie się nie zamykały, ponieważ ciągle ktoś wchodził i wychodził. Najczęściej była Valka, albo Astrid, ale czasem też Śledzik, najlepszy przyjaciel Czkawki (zaraz po Astrid), a nawet Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Młodzieniec przez większość czasu leżał nieprzytomny, powoli zjadany przez chorobę i… No właśnie. Nikt o tym nie wiedział oprócz Astrid, nawet jego matka nie była niczego świadoma. Czkawka krył przerażający sekret. Podczas ostatniego, przed chorobą, lotu zdarzyło się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. (Retrospekcja Czkawki) -Lecimy, stary- powiedział młody wódz, kiedy poczuł, że nie powinien tu być. Zaczął biec w stronę Szczerbatka, ale potknął się o pnącze, które owinęło się wokół jego sztucznej nogi i uniemożliwiało poruszanie się. W tym momencie wielka sieć wystrzeliła z krzaków i uwięziła Nocną Furię. Smok zaryczał przeraźliwie i zaczął powoli, mimo starań, iść w stronę Jeźdźca, który wyciągną Piekło i próbował spalić pnącze, a potem sieć. - Nie tak szybko, Czkawka!- wódz usłyszał, miły przesycony, aż do mdłości, słodyczą głos kobiety. Czkawka zamarł, gdy przypomniał sobie, do kogo należy ten zwodniczy głosik. -Ale, Ty nie żyjesz! Spadłaś z klifu! To niemożliwe!!- krzyczał wciąż otumaniony odkryciem. -A jednak tu jestem. Jak to możliwe?!- w jej oczach tliło się szaleństwo. -Nie! Nie! Nie!!- ciągle wykrzykiwał Czkawka. Wyglądało to tak, jakby postradał zmysły. -Może kiedyś, Twoi współplemieńcy, dowiedzą się jak to naprawdę było, ale teraz, mówimy papa, temu światu. Chłopak zobaczył tylko błysk ostrza w popołudniowym świetle i zaraz potem poczuł ostry, kłujący ból w lewym boku i stracił przytomność. (Berk, Astrid) „Gdzie on jest? Już dawno powinien wrócić”- gorączkowo myślała Astrid, narzeczona wodza, przechadzając się w tę i z powrotem po Kruczym Urwisku. -Nie martw się, pewnie niedługo wróci, przecież go znasz, jak poleci na jedną z tych swoich „wypraw odkrywczych”, zapomina o całym świecie- pocieszała ją, jego matka, Valka, choć sama martwiła się niemniej niż dziewczyna. -Ale obiecał mi, że wróci, przed zmrokiem- -Wiem, ale bądź cierpliwa, proszę- Astrid popatrzyła z wyrzutem na matkę wodza, ale odetchnęła głęboko i próbowała uspokoić pędzące myśli. W końcu usiadła na kamieniu wyjęła topór i zaczęła go bezwiednie ostrzyć. (Berk, reszta Jeźdźców) -Ale nudy- jęczał Mieczyk, leżąc na piasku obok Szpadki, Sączysmarka, Śledzika i Ereta, którzy o dziwo, przez chwilę się nie kłócili. -Tak, faktycznie, trochę nudno- odrzekł zamyślony Śledzik, który bez zainteresowania przerzucał karty Księgi Smoków w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co jeszcze nie zostało w niej zmienione. Sam nawet nie do końca wiedział, czego szuka. -Puki jest przy mnie moja piękna, nigdy się nie będę nudził- powiedział Sączysmark, spoglądając na Szpadkę z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. -Och, a Ty znowu swoje, mówiłam Ci, kocham tylko jednego- bliźniaczka spojrzała znacząco na Ereta i próbowała się do niego przysunąć. Śledzik odłożył Księgę i włączył się do rozmowy patrząc, na ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca, którego odbicie pięknie iskrzyło się na gładkim lustrze wody. -Ale i tak, założę się o Sztukamięs, punktem kulminacyjnym naszej rozmowy, znowu będzie to, że Czkawka ma najlepszą dziewczynę na świecie. Mieczyk zaczął ostentacyjnie klaskać i powiedział: -Jak na to wpadłeś?- -Nie trudno jest rozgryźć, takiego prostaka, jak Ty- rzekł zaczepnie Śledzik. -Kto tu jest prostakiem?- Mieczyk zerwał się na równe nogi. -Ty- odpowiedzieli na raz Śledzik i Sączysmark, też wstając. -Ach tak…?- Mieczyk starał się zrobić groźną minę, ale nie wyszło mu to najlepiej. Więc wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. -Chłopcy nie kłóćcie się- powiedziała Szpadka stając pomiędzy nimi i przybierając najbardziej majestatyczną pozę, jaką tylko umiała. Śledzik i Smark wpatrywali się w nią, jak w obrazek, ale Mieczyk odwrócił się ostentacyjnie i wydał dźwięk podobny do wołania Wyma i Jota, którzy natychmiast przylecieli. Pozostali jeźdźcy otrząsnęli się i poszli w jego ślady przywołując swoje smoki. -Powinniśmy lecieć, niedługo zapadnie zmrok- powiedział bliźniak, po raz pierwszy z sensem, i wszyscy odlecieli w stronę wioski, pozostawiając za sobą granatowo-morski ocean, teraz już skąpany w delikatnym cieniu. Lecąc w stronę wioski zatoczyli koło na Kruczym Urwiskiem i zobaczyli przygnębioną Astrid, a obok niej Valkę. Wylądowali. -Nie wracacie do wioski?- zapytał Eret. -Astrid co się dzieje?!- zapytała Szpadka, kiedy usłyszała że dziewczyna Czkawki zaczęła cicho łkać w ramię matki wodza. Astrid tylko wyciągnęła rękę, w której trzymała coś, co wyglądało jakby było wielokrotnie gniecione i na nowo wygładzane. Kiedy wręczyła to Eretowi, pokazała palcem w stronę z której teraz dobiegało ciche posapywanie. Wszyscy odwrócili się w tę stronę i ujrzeli wycieńczoną długim lotem, bez odpoczynku, Nocną Furię, przy której czuwała Wichura. Jeździec rozwinął kartkę i przeczytał na głos: Wasz wódz nie żyje, własnoręcznie go zabiłam. Teraz poddajcie się, albo wszyscy zginą. Na nic zdadzą się wasze smoczki, mam potężniejszą broń. Wiem, że brzmi to jak kiepska tragedia, ale to wszystko prawda. Astrid znów zaczęła płakać. Szpadka i Valka pocieszały ją, ale to niewiele pomogło. -Szczerbatek, przyleciał tu chwilę przed ostatecznym zachodem słońca. Opadł zmęczony, i zakrwawiony a gdy do niego podeszłyśmy, do łapy miał przywiązane to- powiedziała wskazując strzępek papieru, który trzymała w rękach, wciąż drżąca Astrid- Przeczytałyśmy ten list i natychmiast tego pożałowałyśmy. -Ale co teraz, nie mamy wodza!- wykrzyknął wystraszony, a jednocześnie zasmucony Śledzik. -Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy- stwierdziła Valka. -Wracamy do wioski- niespodziewanie zadecydował Sączysmark. A reszta się zgodziła. Pomogli Astrid się pozbierać. Valka wzięła smoka syna. Polecieli prosto do wioski, gdzie powitano ich okrzykami radości, myśląc, że Czkawka jest z nimi. Ale, gdy wylądowali, wszystkie twarze wikingów zastygły w przerażeniu widząc zmęczoną Nocną Furię i zapłakaną Astrid. -Co się stało? Gdzie wódz? Co z nim?- pytali jeden przez drugiego. -Miejsce! Zróbcie miejsce, ludzie!- usłyszeli głos Pyskacza- Co się stało Valka?- spytał podchodząc do nich i zaczynając z nimi rozmawiać. Opowiedzieli mu wszystko, bliźniaki pokłóciły się o to które z nich pierwsze wylądowało obok Astrid. -Ludzie chcą wyjaśnień. Astrid… Wytłumaczysz im co się stało?- spytała delikatnie matka Czkawki. -Tak- odrzekła Astrid, która już zdążyła się uspokoić. I powiedziała zebranym wszystko co wydarzyło się przez to jedno popołudnie. Kiedy skończyła zapadła głucha cisza. -Ale nie zamierzam się poddać i znajdę Czkawkę, martwego lub żywego, chociaż wolałabym to drugie- to ostatnie powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do zebranych. Już chciała wsiadać na smoka, kiedy Valka złapała ją za nadgarstek i powiedziała, że rozsądniej byłoby wyruszyć rano, kiedy smoki odpoczną, a ich jeźdźcy wyśpią się. -Smoki? Kilka smoków?- zdziwiła się dziewczyna. -Chyba nie myślisz, że puścimy Cię samą- wytłumaczyła Valka. -Właśnie, ale ona nie leci- potwierdził Mieczyk wskazując Szpadkę. Śledzik przypomniał mu, że mają jednego smoka, więc siłą rzeczy lecą oboje. -Ja też lecę, nie pozwolę by moja piękność zrobiła sobie krzywdę- rzekł Smark. -Przyda się ktoś z dużą wiedzą o smokach- stwierdził Śledzik. -I ktoś z dobrymi mięśniami- orzekł Eret, napinając mięśnie, na co Szpadka instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę. -A ja zostanę i będę wodzował- zaproponował Pyskacz. -A więc ustalone, jutro wyruszamy o świcie i żebym na nikogo nie czekała, bo zabiję. A teraz dobranoc- oznajmiła Astrid i ruszyła do domu, aby ochłonąć po dzisiejszych przeżyciach. (Czkawka) Czkawka otworzył oczy i natychmiast je zamknął, bo oślepiło go białe światło. Powoli usiadł i równie powoli próbował ponownie otworzyć oczy. Nie czuł już bólu w boku, ani tęsknoty za bliskimi, jaka ogarnęła go w chwili śmierci. Czuł się wolny i lekki jak piórko. Miał na sobie zieloną tunikę oraz spodnie tego samego koloru i ciepłe buty, ale to co najbardziej go zaszokowało to to, że miał obie nogi zdrowe! Rozejrzał się i odkrył, że unosi się w powietrzu. Dookoła niego były tylko wirujące, białe chmury. Nagle usłyszał głos którego nie słyszał od dawna i na który zaczął wydzielać łzy. -Synu, jestem z ciebie dumny, że wypełniałeś obowiązki wodza z zimną krwią. Witaj w Valhalli, najszczęśliwszym miejscu we wszechświecie, zasłużyłeś…- (Jeźdźcy) Jeźdźcy długo lecieli nad oceanem, Astrid uparła się, aby nie robić postojów, więc wszyscy byli bardzo zmęczeni lotem. Valka leciała na Szczerbatku, ale mimo wszystko Chmuroskok podążał za nimi. Już mieli wylądować, gdy Astrid nagle spostrzegła coś na wyspie. Wylądowali i wtedy zobaczyli czym jest to „coś”. Było to ciało Czkawki! Astrid zsiadła ze smoka i natychmiast pobiegła na drżących nogach do ukochanego. Sprawdziła mu puls, ale nic nie poczuła. Zaczęła płakać i nawet nie próbowała tego ukryć, po prostu pozwalała spływać łzom i skapywać na ciało wodza, które teraz trzymała na rękach. Jeszcze nikt nie wiedział co się stało więc kiedy zobaczyli klęczącą Astrid pobiegli jak jeden mąż, ale znieruchomieli w pół kroku, zobaczywszy „znalezisko”. Tyko Valka jak przez mgłę, niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzyła na Czkawkę i powoli się do niego zbliżała. Przyklękła obok Astrid i zaczęła mimowolnie mierzwić włosy syna. Śledzik przytulił Szpadkę, która rozpłakała się, Mieczyk zrobił smutną minę, a Sączysmark dyskretnie ocierał łzy. Tylko Eret spytał rozsądnie, acz bardzo niedelikatnie: -I co teraz? Czkawka nie żyje, nie mamy wodza?- na co Astrid załkała jeszcze głośniej, a Valka rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie. Na co on się skrzywił, ponieważ wiedział, że lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę. -Jak to co? Wrócimy do wioski, i… i…- Śledzik urwał w pół zdania widząc Astrid, która teraz była blada jak papier, nawet łzy już nie płynęły, bo gdy smutek staje się zbyt wielki, łzy nie mogą spływać, jest tylko to miażdżące uczucie. Astrid wstała bez słowa wciąż trzymając ciało Czkawki, Valka pomogła jej przenieść go na Wichurę. -Eee… Astrid? Smoki nie dadzą rady, ta droga była zbyt męcząca- ośmielił się zauważyć Smark. No co Astrid błyskawicznie odczepiła topór od siodła swojego smoka, i przyłożyła jego ostrze do jego gardła. Sączysmark zrobił przerażoną minę i rzucił błagalne spojrzenie w kierunku Szpadki, oczywiście ona nic nie zrobiła. -Dadzą radę, muszą, chyba że Ty chcesz dołączyć do Czkawki- imię umarłego wymówiła z wielkim żalem –Będziemy wieźć jego ciało na zmianę. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli bez zbędnych oporów, wiedzieli, że to nic nie da, Astrid była zbyt zawzięta. (Czkawka) Czkawka podbiegł do ojca i przytulił go, teraz był z nim prawie równy. Po chwili „odkleił” się od niego i rzeczowo powiedział: -Ale, to dziwne, nie tak wyobrażałem sobie Vallhalię- -Wiem też tak na początku zareagowałem. Ale właśnie w tym sęk, tu ważna jest wyobraźnia- powiedział Stoik. -Ale jak to?- spytał jego syn, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. -Zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie miejsce, w którym teraz najbardziej chciałbyś się znaleźć- Czkawka wykonał polecenie. I natychmiast chmury wokół nich zaczęły wirować. Gdy chłopak otworzył oczy zobaczył Smocze Sanktuarium, dokładnie tak jak sobie to wyobraził. -Łał- tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydobyć. -Widzisz, o tym mówiłem- rzekł uśmiechnięty Stoik. -I to tak za każdym razem?- -Tak. Teraz jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, chciałbym dowiedzieć się co robiliście po mojej śmierci?- spytał syna, a on wszystko mu opowiedział. -Aha, więc to tak… dobrze się spisałeś. I jeszcze jedno, tu w Vallhali nie potrzebujemy odpoczynku, możesz funkcjonować dzień i noc, wystarczy że o czymś pomyślisz i to się pojawi. Nie trzeba nam jedzenia, ale można jeść dla przyjemności- Czkawka kiwnął głową, że rozumie i poprosił żeby ojciec, jeśli może, zostawił go na chwilę samego. „Oni pewnie nie wiedzą co robić” myślał „Czy w ogóle znaleźli moje ciało? Czy mogę dać im jakiś znak? Co z Astrid i moją mamą? Ja wcale nie chciałem umierać!”- takie myśli kłębiły się w głowie biednego Czkawki, w końcu usiadł na kamieniu i zaczął myśleć, jednocześnie głaszcząc straszliwca, Ostrostrzała, który odszedł 2 miesiące temu, zabity kiedy próbował chronić Jeźdźców, teraz siedzący na jego kolanach. No właśnie, Jeźdźcy. Co z nimi? Pewnie są zdezorientowani. Czkawka postanowił znaleźć ojca, kiedy to zrobił powiedział: -Słuchaj tato, mam parę pytań- -Pytaj o co chcesz- odpowiedział mu Stoick. -Czy mogę jakoś wrócić do świata żywych?- zadał pierwsze pytanie, choć spodziewał się jaka będzie odpowiedź. -Nie- Stoik spuścił głowę. -Szkoda, no dobrze dalej. Czy mogę dać chociaż znak?- -Hmm… Nie wiem nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym- -Ok. I ostatnia rzecz. Czy będę wiedział gdy reszta, no wiesz… Umrze?- -Tak, jeśli, naprawdę darzysz ich gorącym uczuciem, poczujesz kiedy znajdziecie się w tym samym miejscu- powiedział ojciec pytającego, a potem zamilkł, żeby syn mógł to spokojnie przemyśleć. Czkawka nieświadomie zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, jednocześnie myśląc nad słowami ojca. -A więc da się powiadomić ich. Muszę próbować- (Berk) Jeźdźcy wylądowali. Ludzie patrzyli w ich stronę zaniepokojeni. Gdy zobaczyli coś owiniętego w biały materiał, wstrzymali oddech. -Słuchajcie, nasz wódz… Nie żyje!- zapadła głucha cisza, w której tylko głos Astrid niósł się echem- Wyprawimy mu uroczysty pogrzeb, zaś co do, tego kto ma być wodzem, myślę że powinna to być Valka- wszyscy pokiwali z uznaniem. -A ja sądzę, że ty powinnaś mi pomagać, w końcu byłaś blisko Czkawki- powiedziała w zamyśleniu matka umarłego. Ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nie liczyło się już nic, tylko to że nigdy nie zobaczy swojego ukochanego, już nigdy jej nie przytuli, nie poczuje jego ust na swoich. -Ja… Odłóżmy formalności do jutra, dobrze?- zapytała załamującym się głosem. Miała już dość, dość wszystkiego, dość życia bez Czkawki. Choć było to zaledwie 6 godzin już czuła się samotna, nie mówiąc już o reszcie życia, bez jej Czkawki. Poszła do siebie, pozostawiając za sobą pytające spojrzenia ludzi. Oni nic nie rozumieją!! Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła płakać, myśląc o dzisiejszym dniu… I ostatnia myśl jaka ją uderzyła, to to, że ukochany był jej sercem, a przecież nie można żyć bez serca... (Valhallia… I to co za nią) I szedł, szedł prosto przed siebie, zupełnie nie świadomie kierując się ku wyjściu, gdy wyszedł z jaskini oślepiło go światło, które od razu zgasło i zastąpiło je niespokojne migotanie świecy, kiedy jego oczy przywykły do półmroku zobaczył coś, czego od razu pożałował, na łóżku siedziała Astrid, ale nie wyglądała normalnie. Siedziała z podkurczonymi nogami, miała zaczerwienione oczy, bladą twarz i rozczochrane rozpuszczone włosy. Ale najstraszniejsze było to, że prawie nie oddychała, tak łkanie ją wykańczało, minęło tylko parę dni, a ona już była wychudzona. Nic nie jadła i nie piła od tego czasu. Astrid, którą zobaczył Czkawka, w ogóle nie przypominała tej Astrid, którą on znał. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale ona tylko poszła w próżnię. Lecz jakimś cudem Astrid zrozumiała to i podniosła głowę, tyle że jej oczy napotkały pustkę. W tym samym momencie poczuł, że się od niej oddala i wraca do Vallhali… Znalazł się tuż przed wyjściem z jaskini, ale gdy próbował znów przedostać się do ich świata, napotkał niewidzialną przeszkodę. Ze spuszczoną głową wrócił do środka. Ale nie było Smoczego Sanktuarium, tylko… Świątynia Odyna! Ściany błyszczały złotem, a marmurowa podłoga była pięknie wypucowana. Na środku stał, metalowy, osrebrzony posąg podobizny Odyna. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, przedstawiające Odyna, w walce, Odyna z Thorem i wiele innych scen. Czkawka niepewnie przemierzał tę salę, nie do końca wiedział dlaczego się tu znalazł. Ale poczuł, że może jak się pomodli to trochę mu się rozjaśni. Zaczął to robić i nagle pomnik rozbłysnął zielonym światłem, jakby z jego środka. -Halibucie Straszliwy Czkawko III, były wodzu plemienia Wandali, przemawiam ja, Odyn. Czy masz jakieś pytania?- spytał posąg, choć usta się nie poruszały. - T- Tak… Dlaczego, przed chwilą widziałem co się dzieje w świecie żywych, choć wiem że umarłem?- spytał niepewnie, ciągle oszołomiony dawny wódz. -Ponieważ darzysz ich bardziej gorącym uczuciem, niż sądzisz, a jeśli wystąpi taka sytuacja… Może dojść do pewnych zmian- jego głos był niepewny. -Czy to się często zdarza? I czy to źle?- -Z pewnością nie jest to częsty przypadek… Czy źle? Właściwie nie wiem, ale uważaj, może dojść do zmian w czasie- -Czy- czyli… Mogę wrócić?- w jego głosie słychać było napięcie. -Myślę, że tak…- usłyszawszy to, Czkawka nie posiadał się z radości. -Ale jak to zrobić?- czuł, że jak tylko się dowie musi działać. -To już jest odrobinę trudniejsze… Osoba ze świata żywych musi Cię wyzwać, ale musi to być osoba którą najbardziej kochasz- głos Odyna powali tracił na sile. Widząc to Czkawka zadał ostatnie, najważniejsze pytanie: -Mogę ich powiadomić, prawda?- -Tak- jego głos był już ledwo słyszalny, nagle zielona poświata zniknęła, a chłopak znów poczuł, że mimowolnie się oddala, aż wnętrze świątyni kompletnie się zamazało i oto znów stał w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Od razu pobiegł do ojca i o wszystkim mu opowiedział. -Acha, więc to tak… No, synu, wygląda na to, że Odyn Cię wybrał- -Oj, tato wiesz, że nie o to chodzi, mówię o Astrid, to może być możliwość powrotu, dla nas obu…- -Wiesz… Właściwie to nie wiem, czy chcę wracać, Valhallia to szczęśliwe miejsce…- -No, ale… Przecież…- Czkawka był totalnie oszołomiony reakcją ojca, na to co mu powiedział. Stoick obrócił się do niego i powiedział: -Czkawka, ty jesteś młody, ale ja mam swoje lata, myślę że wystarczająco się przysłużyłem osadzie i… Szczerze mówiąc nie mam ochoty wracać do starego trybu życia…- dla Czkawki ten fakt był bolesny, ale niestety prawdziwy. -Myślałem, że będę miał rodzinę, jak dawniej- cały jego entuzjazm uleciał w jednej chwili, a zastąpił go smutek. -Wybacz synu, ale moje miejsce jest tu- to były ostatnie słowa Stoicka, bo zaraz po nich udał się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, zostawiając chłopaka samego. A ten z kolei ruszył przed siebie, myśląc o słowach boga i tęskniąc za Astrid. Tak mijały mu dni, podczas których wybierał się na długie samotne wędrówki. Widywał Astrid, mógł wędrować po osadzie, ale oczywiście inni go nie widzieli. Patrzył jak Astrid zamiast leczyć się ze smutku po jego stracie, jeszcze bardziej się w nim pogrążała. Obserwował ćwiczenia jego mamy ze Szczerbatkiem, na którym teraz ona latała, czego wcale nie miał jej za złe. Czasem śmiał się cicho widząc wysiłki Valki i Pyskacza, którzy pełnili funkcję wodzów. Któregoś dnia przechadzając się po wiosce poszedł nad klif, z którym związanych było mnóstwo wspomnień. Pamiętał, jak zrzucił z tego klifu fałszywą kobietę, która chciała go na własność, ale on kochał Astrid, więc chciała ją wyeliminować. Pamiętał jak tu, dokładnie w tym miejscu o zachodzie, dokładnie dwa lata temu, oświadczył się swojej ukochanej, wsuwając na jej zgrabny palec pierścionek zaręczynowy. Kiedy powoli zbliżał się do brzegu zauważył znajomą sylwetkę ukochanej, która stała tuż nad brzegiem. Zbliżył się do niej i obserwował. -Czkawka…- mówiła Astrid ze łzami w oczach, była ubrana w piękną błękitną suknię, pod kolor oczu, miała rozpuszczone włosy, które byłe delikatnie rozwiewane przez wiatr -Tęsknię…- powiedziała i jednał łza potoczyła jej się po policzku. -Tak bardzo tęsknię… - delikatnie musnęła ustami pierścień, który miała na ręce, pierścień zaręczynowy, który Czkawka tak misternie dla niej kuł przez siedem nocy, żeby utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Czkawka patrzył na nią zaniepokojony, jeszcze nigdy tak nie mówiła. -Ale skoro Ty nie możesz wrócić… To ja dołączę do Ciebie…- popatrzyła w dół na morze. Nagle Czkawka zrozumiał o co jej chodzi, chciał ją powstrzymać, ale jego dłonie zamiast złapać ją w talii natrafiły na powietrze. -Nie Astriś… Proszę, nie rób tego… Ja tu jestem, cały czas jestem…- ale Astrid go nie słyszała, uszy miała wypełnione wiatrem i szeptami Czkawki z jej wspomnień, już miała się przechylić, wykonać ten ruch, kiedy poczuła czyjś oddech na karku, odwróciła się, ale jej oczy tylko napotkały powietrze. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje, nagle poczuła bardzo dobrze znane dłonie, ukochane dłonie, które byłe przy niej zawsze. -Astriś… Jestem tu… Zawsze będę z Tobą- cicho szeptał jej do ucha kojące słowa niby szmer wiatru, delikatnie wytarł jej łzy. -Czkawka? Gdzie… Gdzie jesteś?- rozejrzała się, nic nie było znać o obecności ukochanego, ale czuła, czuła jego oddech, słyszała słowa. Kiedy umarły lekko ją przytulił tamta wtuliła się w niego i choć nie widziała go to jej serce wierzyło. I uwierzyło, czuła jak napełnia je nowa siła, siła do życia. Wypuściła z piersi westchnienie ulgi. -Tęskniłam- znów czuje te piekące łzy, jak zaraza, coraz więcej i więcej ich. -Wiem… Ja też… Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo- delikatnie całuje jej piękne, czerwone wargi. -Obiecaj, że ze mną zostaniesz- wyszeptała i mocniej wtuliła się w jego pierś. -Obiecuję, skarbie… Obiecuję…- i ruszyli, wolnym krokiem, do domu. A Czkawka, choć niewidzialny z miłością obejmował jej szczupłą talię. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach